It's Confession Time!
by bla-que
Summary: Mitsui confesses to Miyagi... read on (MitMiya duh!)


Title: It's Confession Time!

Author: Bluefalls

E-mail: narel_chan@hotmail.com

Pairing: MitMiya, hints of RuHana, AkaKo (maybe...)

Archive: Fanfiction.net. I'll see about other places. 

Warning: Kinda a bit crazy at the second and last part. Got really crazy and wrote anything that came outta my head. Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes~ 

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me. Obviously…

Author's Notes: Decided to make this a one-shot. In chapters, it's too short... 

* * *

Love you. I've always loved you. Ever since I first saw you. Demo… do you love me back? Should I or should I not confess… that is the question… 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Mitsui Hisashi. Senior, Year 3, Shohoku High School. He was on his way to the basketball enrichment lesson; well, for Akagi, Kogure, Sakuragi, Rukawa, Miyagi and himself only. Starting members, and Kogure too, for he's the vice-captain. What the heck, basketball even has enrichment lessons?? Hell… 

There, a few of his teammates were already present. Akagi, Kogure, and the object of his affection, Miyagi Ryota. Sakuragi and Rukawa were not there yet as for the Year 1s, their classes have not ended yet and they will join them later. Tired, he popped himself on an empty seat beside Miyagi, right behind Kogure, who was sitting next to Akagi. 

The invited coach was talking on and on about positioning and blah blah blah. Mitsui Hisashi, bored to hell, fell asleep an instant, a few seconds after Rukawa started snoring. The stupid enrichment was more like class, and being Mitsui he was, he became uninterested. Rukawa and Sakuragi were already there and they were sitting side by side. 

Everyone was surprised about Rukawa and Sakuragi. They suddenly became very close and rumor has it that they are a couple. 'Well, good them,' Mitsui thought. 'And I still can't confess to my Ryota-kun yet…' 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

The class was starting to end real soon. By then, five of the six basketball players (EX-cluding Akagi of course) were already half dead, being bored and such. Four out of six of them were already sleeping and snoring, with the exception of Kogure and Akagi. 

Suddenly, Miyagi moved his head and leaned against Mitsui's lean right arm. He was asleep, mind you. Caused Mitsui to wake up with a start. And also caused him to blush. 'What… what is? Oh…' Realization dawned on him. And he started to blush a deeper shade of red. 

Everything around them turned black. In other words, blackness revolved around himself and Miyagi. What I mean is, well, he felt on cloud nine. Uh, black cloud nine. Whatever that means. Let's just say he's enjoying his beloved's leaning on his arm and did not want it to end. Unfortunately, it ended. 

And so… Miyagi woke up, realized what or WHO he was leaning on, and sat up abruptly. Yah. That's what he did. And like I've said, Mitsui's "cloud nine" ended, but he could have sworn he saw a tinge of red on Miyagi's cheek. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Mitsui Hisashi was carefully following Miyagi Ryota. Yes, following, or I should say stalking. Well, not stalking in THAT sort of way, what I mean is, following him and wait for a 'chance'. 

Finally, Mitsui's chance came. Yes, yes it came… Miyagi was at the locker room. All alone. He decided it would be the perfect time to confess. So… 

"Yo! Miyagi!"

"Uh, hi, Mitsui-sempai" 

And so it all happened. 

Mitsui quickly but smoothly went to Miyagi, hugged the boy, and kissed him. It was a soft kiss at first, but it gradually grew deeper and deeper as he felt the shorter boy responding to his kiss. 

After what seems like a few hours, they finally parted, gasping for air. Both faces showed red, of uh, shyness? Think so. 

"Wha- Mitsui-sempai?" 

"Shh- just call me Hisashi ok? And I love you Ryota-kun" 

"Hn" 

And so ends Mitsui's confession. Right, Miyagi confessed to him that he loves him too. And guess what happens right after... 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

_Door opens _"What the-??" Akagi, Kogure, Rukawa and Sakuragi stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the scene before them. A scene of a certain blue-haired guy hugging a shorter guy close to him. 

"You all! What are you guys doing here? Thought you all went home?" Mitsui said. 

"No, Mitsui, we had practice right after the enrichment, remember? And I thought Miyagi had tuition to attend later? (Miyagi, tuition??) Well, I was wondering where you went just now… hmm…" remarked Kogure with a shrug. 

And so, you all know what happens. That the whole basketball team now knows. About Mitsui and Miyagi's relationship… 

The End

* * *

Decided to make this a one-shot fic, like I said up there.. Will be a bit longer then, and I think it'll look a teeny weeny bit nicer. A little itsy bitsy little changes done up there. Okaylah. C&C most most really appreciated, please! 


End file.
